Glory and Honor Wrestling
GHW runs five shows a week, two RP Based and three VOW based. GHW also holds a monthly Pay Per View that seem to set the standard of what Pay Per Views should be.Gods and Heretics was first founded in September 2006 and has a highly active roster of 135 superstars. The Shows Monday Night Combat The week is kicked off with Combat action. The best of the VOW Superstars step into the ring for some heavyweight action. This is one of the more intense shows that kicks the week off, Blow by Blow with lots of knockdown dragout fights, Many fueds are started and ended on Combat. Combat has been winning the Monday Night ratings war week in and week out grabbing 12 shares. The action is always hot and heavy and you can expect the unexpected to happen every week. Wednesday Night Genesis After one night off GHW gets to see the up and coming members of the RP roster wrestling on Wednesday Night Genesis. But don't let that fool you, just because they are up and coming doesn't mean that they are slouches. Dave Carter is one of the main stays of the show, week in and week out he defends his New Age Title against all comers. The real bright spot of this show is the current Women's Champion Isabella "Izzy" Wright who has taken this division from one of second thoughts to a stage where the action rivals the men. Since Isabella "Izzy" Wright has been the champion she has brought prestige and honor to a division that has been known for TnA. Genesis even though it showcases the up and coming is one of the highest rated shows normally taking a 7 share against shows such as Survivor, and Are you smarter then a 5th grader. One thing you can always count on is that Wednesday Night Genesis delivers the goods week in and week out. Friday Night Mayhem Friday Night Mayhem is the second of three Vow shows. The Action on Friday Night Mayhem gets just as crazy and just as nuts as on Monday Night Combat. Many superstar's have found success on this show, as well as many superstars finding heartbreak. Rest assured when you watch Friday Night Mayhem you will some of the greatest action imaginable. The Superstars who compete on Mayhem always leave there heart out there when they compete. Saturday Night Revelations Saturday Night Revelation is the Flagship Show of Gods and Heretics Wrestling RP division. This is the show where the legends and legends to be are showcased every week. The Action is fierce and the rivalries are nasty,it is not surprising on this show to see stuff that has never been done or attempted. From Hardcore Death Matches, to single competitions the action on Saturday Night Revelation is sure to be the highest rated program on Saturday Night Television. Sunday Night Surge Sunday Night Surge is the Vow Show where the rookies start there career, This show is ran by the hardcore Genius Matt Olivia. Who makes sure that when a superstar leaves this show they are ready for the big time. The action that takes place here even though it is the first show that the Vow superstars go though is not for timid, some of the most brutal matches have been done here. But one things for certain once a superstar graduates to the other two shows he will be a better man for it. This is how the week ends before starting again on Monday. =VOW Superstars= SERGEANT/HARDCORE DIVISION *Aaronion *Agent Tran *Andrew Royale *Bruce Knox *Carlson Saint *Chizz *CM GOTH *Crazy Boy *Explosion *FR0STY *Hemsly *High Flying Sabu *Ito Kain *Keishin Rugiyama *Kevin Kbango *Latin Lover *MVP II *Ricky J0nes (zxcvbn) *Rogue *Scotty Dreamer *Statik *The Bomber Barnes *The Killer *The Killer Animal *Triple Kane LIEUTENANT DIVISION *Ben Blade *Billy Styles *Chad J0hns0n *DJ Hobo *Stevie Rock 2 *Ray Damien *Rob Deezy (MD) *The amazing Noe *The Dawg *The Human Wreckingball *Will Powers CAPTAIN DIVISION *Carlito Kool *CHARISMATIC HARDY *Craig J *DM Punk *Duece (LRey) *Hyperion *John Triton *King Bear *Maddogg *Malcriado Beast *Matthew Oliveira *Mike Lethal *Muhammad Hassan *NochdFaol *powerful pg *Skull *Terremoto *The Hell Raiser *The Hyper Elf *The Power House *Thug *trickshot *Untamed Beast *WildMan Rambo COLONEL DIVISION *Big Closet *Bigguns88 *Emblem89 *Genesis 1 *Hawkeye *I Always Lose *Raju_The_Bomber *RhynoMan *Smart Rocket *StrikerLT *The Masterpiece 3 *The Overtaker *Wrestling God *Young Gangsta GENERAL DIVISION *Aiden Gore *Dangerous Man Dan *Ermac *ForSakeN *Gnarfflinger *Lt. Commander Worf *Martin Prince *TC Carroll *Y2000j *Zantazm =RP Superstars= =Wednesday Night Genesis= Diva *Nina Vokoun *Isabella "Izzy" Wright *Katie Devoureaux *Nurse Rose(Unsung Glory Champion) *Kelly Killstone *Jasmine 'J C' Chaotic Cruiserweight *Alex Stall *Dave Carter(New Age Champion) *Hawkeye *LRey *Ravel Draken *Rey Santos *Ricky Rodriguez(Unbound Wings Champion) *Skull Middleweight *[Steel *Brian Commonwealth *Carlo Manfredi *Emblem *Hayden Hardcore *Ocheeva *Raku Kato *Reckoning *Scotty Dreamer *TC Carroll Heavyweight *Anthony Luciano(Test of Honor Champion) *CM Goth SuperHeavyweight *Tank =Saturday Night Revelation= Cruiserweight *Alex Stall (Roaring Tempest Champion)(Fury Unleashed Championship) *Hawkeye *Jake Diamond (Triumph Champion) *Lil Rey Rey *Skull *Rhaps (Charging Glory Champion) *Frosty Middleweight *Emblem *Human Wreckingball *Justin Michael *Brett Steel *Hayden HardKore aka "Jackass" *TC Carroll *Ronnie Cage Heavyweight *Gnarfflinger The Butcher *Vladimir Strife (King Of The DeathMatch Champion) Super Heavyweight *KingBear Category:Active federations Category:Federations